


What Have You Done?!?!

by ANIMAFAN7808



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, F/F, Human names are used, M/M, Magic, Possible Rape, Possible smut, Yaoi, Yuri, england's magic, hinted America x Romania, magic trio - Freeform, potions gone wrong, protective england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIMAFAN7808/pseuds/ANIMAFAN7808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why France has decided never to mess with England while he is in his basement. When a innocent scare turns into a much bigger problem will England and France be able to resolve it before it causes major problems or will they be stuck like this for the rest of their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really?!

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may be changed for later content. I do not own the characters.

  It was turning out to be another one of  _those_  days.

 _“_ Comment est-ce possible? C'est de ta faute stupide Grande-Bretagne! Je ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur ressemble à ceci!” ( **How could this happen? It’s all your fault stupid Britain! I can’t go outside looking like this!)**  Francis ranted, pacing the length of Arthur’s sitting room while Arthur opted to mull over what exactly just happened.

    It all started as a generally quiet day. Arthur had been in his basement, aka the Magic Room, brewing up a potion that Vladimir had given him the other day. He was just about finished the damned thing when Mr. Francy Pants decided to make his presences known by bursting into the basement yelling something, this commotion caused Arthur to add too much Eye of Newt into the concoction. Not long after, a bright light enveloped the room temporarily blinding the two. What they saw afterwards caused the Frenchmen his state of unrest and the Brit his confusion.

    While Arthur had been deep in thought Francis’ voice had been getting louder and louder until he was shouting at Arthur in French.

    “Would you just shut your bloody trap for a minute?! I can’t even understand you, speak English!” Arthur yelled back, rubbing his temple trying to nurse his growing headache.

    “Zhis is entirely jour fault, jou Black Sheep! If jou were just normal we wouldn’t be in zhis mess!” Francis continued to yell but in English this time.

    “This is not entirely my fault this time, mind you. If you had not of scared me to begin with neither of us would be in this mess,” England shot back.

    “Well… Well… It’s still jour fault jou Black Sheep of Europe!” Francis yelled.

    “Fine, believe what you like, there is no sense in arguing with a madman,” Arthur huffed as he got up and made for the other room.

    “Arthur, jou do know how to fix us? Right?” Francis asked. He sounded a bit nervous but Arthur just brushed it off as he was hearing things.

    “To tell you the truth I don’t really know if I can. That was a new recipe for a potion Valdimir gave me the other day, I had no idea what the potion was so I was making it to see just that when you burst into the room you twat,” Arthur said as he glared over his shoulder at Francis.

    “Ha ha zhat is very funny Arthur, zhat was a good joke,” Francis let out a fake laugh, “but seriously how do jou turn us back.”

    “That’s just it you Frog,  **I don’t know** , I wish I did but I don’t,” England let out a heavy sigh, “I could call Vlad but I doubt he will answer anytime soon since Alfred is over there.”

    “What do _we_ do then? We can’t go outside like zhis! And we definitely can’t go to zhe World Summit looking like zhis” Francis gestured to himself. His blonde hair was now slightly longer and reached below is collarbone; his chest was straining against his shirt from how newly acquired breasts pushing against his shirt fabric. Arthur’s appearance wasn’t any better, his normally short dirty blonde hair was now twice as long reaching to about mid back and while his new breasts were in no way as large as Francis’, they were still making his shirt very uncomfortable.

    “Well… I think it would be best to just stay out of sight until we can get this resolved. I’ll contact Vlad and Lukas about this and in the mean time I suggest you let your boss know you will be staying here,” Arthur said as he walked over to Francis handing him the house phone.

    “I can’t do zhat Arthur, Gilbert and Toni are coming over my house and I have a lot of work to do back at home,” Francis protested as he pushed the phone back to Arthur lightly.

    “Well, what do you suppose we do then? Francis if you haven’t noticed you’re a woman now, I’m sure your boss will understand if you explain to him what happened and just tell the two idiots to get lost.” Francis let out an irritated huff as he plopped down in an armchair.

    “I wish it was zhat easy. If jou want to try to go ahead and give him a call, but I doubt he will hear jou out, and jou know Gil and Toni, they will come over whether or not I’m there.” Arthur looked over when Francis let out an exhausted sigh, his hunched form visibly showing his distress at this new situation.

    Arthur walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in hope to comfort the distressed man in any way he could. Arthur let out a heavy sigh and said, “I’ll see what I can do about our _predicament_ , let your boss know you’ll be home soon. Be sure to get all your paperwork done and be careful around those idiot friends of yours.”

    Francis looked over his shoulder his blue eyes sparking a bit, “thank jou Arthur.” With that said Francis got up and was making for the door when he turned around looking bothered. “What’s wrong now?” Arthur huffed putting his hands on hip unconsciously. Francis thought it was a cute motion that made Arthur look adorable but pushed the thought aside to focus on the matter.

    “How do I explain zhis to my boss and zhe guys?”

    “Well you don’t have to see your boss to deliver the paperwork, right?”

    “I usually have Pierre deliver them zo I guess I don’t have to tell him, but zhat doesn’t help me when it comes to Gil and Toni!” Francis was getting visibly upset as he walked over to Arthur, his eyes pleading for help.

    “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes; you are much too old for that Francis,” Francis looked away with a huff, “well… if they ask who you are just say you are your own sister.”

    Francis looked at Arthur like he had a second head, “my sister? Arthur jou know I don’t have a sister.”

    “Yes I know that you twat, but I doubt that Gilbert and Antonio know that!” Arthur hissed at him, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

    “I guess zhat could work, but what would I call myself?”

    “Uh… let me think… how about…umm… Fanny?” Arthur asked only to be met with a snort from Francis. “Really Arthur, jou plan to have me call myself an ass?” Francis asked incredulously giving Arthur a heated glare.

    “Ok, well… you think of something then?!” Arthur fired back.

    “Alright, I think Belle would be zhe perfect name, after all it French,” he replied flipping his hair over his shoulder in a way that had Arthur speechless for a second. Snapping out of his momentary daze Arthur chuckled a bit, “surely you’re kidding Francis? I mean you do know how silly that sounds? How about something like… let’s see… Francine maybe,” Arthur asked doubtful that Francis would like the name but he had to give it a shot.

    “Francine? Huh, zhat does not sound so bad; it has a nice ring to it.  _Francine_. I like it,” Francis took his midget cape and swished it over his shoulder as he turned striking a pose as he said very dramatically, “from now on jou are to refer to me az zhe one and only Francine Bonnefoy, sister of Francis Bonnefoy!”

    Arthur couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle as he exclaiming in a humorous voice, “why yes, oh,  _Francine_  sister of Francis.” The way Arthur stressed Francis’ new alias did something to him that had his stomach in knots and his face flushing although he tried his best to hide it. Before he replied to Arthur he cleared his throat and turned around for the door saying, “yes yes, well I will be leaving now Arthur. I will message jou when I get back home.”

    And with that Francis was gone; Arthur felt his heart clench a little when he saw him walk out fighting the slight urge to call out. Arthur couldn’t shake the feeling that Francis leaving was a bad idea and to distract himself he made sure his phone was on as he headed to his room to find some more comfortable clothes and to do something about all this extra hair he now had. If only Arthur had listened to his gut and stopped Francis; things would have been a lot easier.


	2. Unexpected and Unwanted Guests for Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a message from Francis saying he/she got home, and others about the rest of the Bad Touch Trio; Arthur gets some unexpected company that doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

      The day just went from bad to worse for Arthur. At first it seemed like the perfect day for spellcasting; that was until Francis popped out of nowhere and caused his spell to backfire turning both men into women. Now here he was looking in his wardrobe’s mirror at himself in awestruck horror. How on God’s-green-Earth was he going to fix this? He had already tried calling Vladimir about an antidote to the spell; only to be sent to voicemail like he expected. Now he was just looking at his altered appearance wandering what he was going to do.

      He had changed since Francis had left into one of Alfred’s shirts and a pair of his own shorts; since none of his shirts fit anymore with his new breasts; he didn’t really have a choice in wearing it as it was the only thing that fit. He took his hair and put it in two high pigtails to keep it out of his face; much like he did to Seychelles back when she and Francis used to visit. And just like that Arthur was looking at his phone for what seems like the hundredth time today.

      It had only been about 15 minutes since Francis had left and Arthur knew it was silly to worry, but he just couldn’t help himself. He just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and he couldn’t explain why. He just felt so antsy.

      “At least text me that you got on your flight you git,” Arthur said to no one in particular as he strolled through his living room to the garden in hopes that being with Uni and Flying Mint Bunny would help get rid of this feeling.

      It wasn’t until an hour or two later that Arthur got a message from Francis.

**From: France**

**To: England**

**Hey**

      To say the least Arthur was livid. After not hearing from him for two hours all he had to say was _hey_!

**From: England**

**To: France**

**DON’T YOU HEY ME!!! I have been worried sick about you over here, you git!**

**Not that I care if something happened. I’d be peeved if someone killed you before I got to frog.**

      It wasn’t long after Arthur pressed send that he got his reply.

**From: France**

**To: England**

**For one why would you worry about me? Second, the plane was delayed.**

**And thirdly, Gil and Toni were already here when I got here so I had to deal with them**

**before I got a chance to message you. Also Iggy, you know you love me** **(*¯ ³¯*)** **♡**

      Arthur had to resist the urge to hurl his phone across the room into the wall as hard has he could. _Just how stupid can this Frenchman be?_ Arthur though has he brought his hand up to rub his temple to relieve the growing headache.

**From: France**

**To: England**

**So have you talked to Vlad? Do you have the cure?**

 

**From: England**

**To: France**

**No, not yet. I called but it went straight to voicemail.**

**I left him a message but I doubt he will get back to me any time soon.**

**It would be easier to talk to him at the World Summit meeting this week,** **however**

**I cannot just walk up to him like this. I would never hear the end of it from him and Lukas.**

 

**From: France**

**To: England**

**Well I would rather be laughed at than suck like this for eternity.**

**So suck it up, and FIX THIS!**

 

**From: England**

**To: France**

**Well then… I will talk to him. The meeting is in a week.**

**Make sure that no one finds out about this; I don’t want everyone knowing**

**about this who doesn’t need to. That includes your so called _friends_ , got it?**

 

**From: France**

**To: England**

**Oui, oui I understand. I will have to message you later.**

**Gil and Toni are getting into my wine cellar and I would rather they didn’t.**

**Between you and me they have been acting weirdly since** **I got here.**

**But I need to go message you later.**

      Just when Arthur was getting ready to respond to Francis’ last text the doorbell rang, talk about timing. So being the gentleman that he was, Arthur made his way over to find nothing but trouble. There in the doorway stood Alfred and Matthew. _This day just keeps getting better and better,_ Arthur thought as he saw them just knowing that they weren’t going to leave anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I forgot to add Frenchy's accent :C. But i fixed it so its there now.  
> Edit 3/17/15: I dialed down France's accent because it was pointed out to be that it might make the story hard to understand.  
> If anyone finds a error in my story, if it be the french at the beginning I apologize English is my first language and I am taking german, but it anyone finds any grammatical errors it would be nice if you let me know. Thank you.


End file.
